


My Sweet Hellebore

by GrieverBitMyFinger



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Adult Ciel Phantomhive, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Books, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Candy, Canon Era, Canon Universe, Chocolate, Declarations Of Love, Flowers, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Gift Giving, Hellebore, Kissing, Lies, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Presents, Romance, Romantic Soulmates, SebaCiel - Freeform, Snow, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Tea, True Love, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 19:05:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17751710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrieverBitMyFinger/pseuds/GrieverBitMyFinger
Summary: Before there is a flower, there is a seed. Dropped into the soil and nourished with water and sunlight, using the energy provided to flourish. It will then grow into a stem and slowly begin to sprout leaves. Some plants will take only days to produce petals, soon followed by the blooming of flowers, others can take years of growth to reach that point. Even if it begins to wilt and wither away, the seed almost always remains, waiting to grow again or be left as it is for the rest of its time until it too disintegrates into to nothing. That is the way a seed becomes a flower, but plants aren't the only example of this process, for that is also the way the love between soulmates grows.





	My Sweet Hellebore

**Author's Note:**

> After a whole fucking year of saying I'll write this and never actually doing it, I'm so happy and proud to present this story for Valentine's Day!! My dear friend came up with this idea last year and I'm honored that he let me write it! <3
> 
> Fic song: Mother Tongue - Bring Me The Horizon

Before there is a flower, there is a seed. Dropped into the soil and nourished with water and sunlight, using the energy provided to flourish. It will then grow into a stem and slowly begin to sprout leaves. Some plants will take only days to produce petals, soon followed by the blooming of flowers, others can take years of growth to reach that point. Even if it begins to wilt and wither away, the seed almost always remains, waiting to grow again or be left as it is for the rest of its time until it too disintegrates into to nothing. That is the way a seed becomes a flower, but plants aren't the only example of this process, for that is also the way the love between soulmates grows. When each child comes into existence, the mark of a seed is born upon their skin. As the baby grows, so too does the seedling. By the time the child reaches the age of ten, the thin lines marring their flesh will have already darkened and spread further from its original location, bearing stems or vines and the first of many leaves or thorns. But they will remain barren of flowers, blooming only when they touch their other half with bare hands for the first time, and stopping when they share their first kiss. Some meet their destined by the young age of five while others may never meet them, their flowers never blooming, and their soulmarks only living on as a painful reminder of what -or rather who- they never managed to find. Ciel had always expected to be the latter, the one with a forever expanding mark or worse yet one of the few whose second half was never born. He certainly hadn't expected to be the soulmate of a demon, but occasionally life throws curves, and sometimes those curves aren't for the worse, but for the better.

The day he learned of this hell-born union was a cold one, in the midst of a flurry that had begun before the sun had risen behind the thick clouds. The fireplaces were lit in the main rooms of the manor, keeping at bay the biting chill emitting from the large glass panes draped in velvet. Much to the servants disappointment, Christmas had come and gone in the blink of an eye and all decorations were removed on the day after. However, their holiday spirit still shone bright with memories of the Christmas dinner their master had so kindly allowed them to partake in along with the small trinkets he had offered them as a thanks for their continued service. And now, with Valentine's Day upon them, they were as joyful as they were when they knelt beside the Christmas tree and presented gifts to both the young master and head butler, who was forced to withhold his chuckle at the sheer irony of it. A demon receiving a Christmas present? It was all the same anyways, he supposed it did no harm to celebrate the Winter Solstice. Christmas was partially known to humans as a time to celebrate family, but as none of the home's occupants had one left to call their own, they had become a bit of an odd one themselves, Sebastian not excluded from the mix. Even his bitter little master had to admit some care for those rambunctious fools that so freely gave their loyalty and affection. But as kindhearted and well-meaning as they were, that didn't make the workload any less taxing when they tried in vain to bake a fruit cake. "Mey-Rin, Baldroy, would you two mind explaining why there are currently two pans of undercooked cake batter and a bowl of burnt fruit?"

A potent whiff of smoke from the oven left the demon wishing he would have never stepped foot in the kitchen. At least he could have delayed the necessary interrogation for a while longer. It was one thing after another today. First, Finnian lost the flower pot that was to be moved into the greenhouse, then his master holed himself up in his study with a hand clasped over the covenant seal and a frown deeper than the Thames etched onto his lips, and now this, all in the span of two hours. He would rather be upstairs, attempting to coax the Phantomhive heir from his office with the promise of hot cocoa and freshly baked cookies in place of his afternoon tea if only to find out why he was so intent on hiding their proof of contract. After ten long years of being bound, was he finally beginning to feel shame for tying himself to a being of shadows?

Drawn back into the present by a stammering maid, Sebastian paced himself for the time being. One concern at a time. "Well, you see... After Lady Elizabeth and the Young Master called off their engagement, the Young Master has no one to spend the holiday with, and since we didn't get to make one for New Year's Eve, we wanted to bake him a fruit cake to celebrate Valentine's Day. Baldroy said he knew how to do it, but we still did something wrong with the help of the recipe!"

_'Something wrong'_ was an understatement, but he said nothing on it. "I see... And why was I not informed of this plan prior? Had I known, I could have prevented whatever went wrong from happening in the first place."

"We wanted it to be a surprise, we were sure we had it right until the cake refused to heat," the flaxen-haired chef muttered in defeat, glaring at the offending not-so-baked good in frustration, while Mey-Rin nodded her agreement. Never a dull moment. 

A sigh gave away his disapproval as he hung his tailcoat from the hook near the door and pulled an apron over his waistcoat, tying it behind his neck and back. He then addressed the shamed staff, "It is too late to spare it now, so why don't you set to work on washing and putting away the dishes you've used while I clean up the oven and countertops?"

Rather than a cheerful agreement, two solemn nods were made, each picking up a plate with shoulders slumped in defeat, "Yes, sir..."

It took exactly thirty-three minutes for Sebastian to remove all traces of cake from the area, both the maid and chef apologizing profusely the entire time. It was no wonder those two are soulmates. 

Pulling the sable coat back over his shoulders, Sebastian collected the teacup filled to the brim with hot chocolate and the cookies he had promised his master shortly after breakfast, before carrying both upstairs. Three crisp knocks earned him a muttered reply of "come in", something he did as soon as he was given permission. A strange sensation in his left hand sparked as he turned the handle to allow himself access, unsettling him if only by a small fraction. It had been happening for five days now, in the exact same place, and always when he was near his master. The tingling spread into the mark of their shared contract, leaving him to blink in annoyance at the peculiar feeling. It wasn't so much that the ghostly touch unnerved him, it was what accompanied it. 

Beneath his glove, staining skin as fair as freshly fallen snow, laid a vine; coiling and swirling around his fingers and to his forearm where it wrapped around the limb, flaunting small, rounded leaves and the first traces of augergine blooms. It was a rarity among his kind for such a marking to develop in the company of humans. Soulmates of the unholy kind were almost always of the same species no matter their classification; sure, there were a few instances in which a devil was the other half of a mortal or an angel, but it was few and far between. So for this to suddenly expand in the span of a week was troubling. His soulmate who was mortal, he was sure of it, but who? To his knowledge, he hadn't touched anyone without the barrier of his gloves or suit, so there was no reason for this to happen. Whoever it was, he wasn't sure he cared to find out - it wasn't as if he planned persue them anyways. Futile as his advances would be, he already had his eyes set on someone else: the same young man he currently approached. 

Stepping into the large study, sanguine eyes were immediately drawn to the petite earl behind the desk, chin resting atop his knuckles while his other hand firmly gripped a feathered quill. "Young master, just as instructed, I have brought you hot cocoa in place of your usual afternoon tea," Sebastian said, placing the intricately designed dishes several inches from the recently signed papers. He searched the aristocrat's face when he looked up, locks of overgrown hair covering his eyepatch entirely when he faced the taller male, "Very good. This will do fine with the weather being as it is." Ah, the weather, another excuse for him to coerce his loyal servant into providing him with more sweets than necessary as well as his cover story as to why he chose to let one half of his once-neat locks grow into the unruly length they now reached. What he was covering with them, Sebastian was unsure, but he had been commanded not to pry anymore on the matter, and the master's orders were absolute. With a glance toward the window, the scenery proved Ciel's words to be true. While the first traces of snow were just beginning to fall at the break of dawn, it now masked the ground with a thick sheet of white while more flakes continued to float down from the clouded skies. "Yes, it has grown rather cold in such a short span of time and the snow was already up to Finnian's ankles when he collected firewood in the last hour. However, don't think that I will allow you to drink this for the rest of the evening simply because the temperature is brisk. I know what you are up to," a smirk lifted the corners of the demom's lips, receiving a scoff in return. "That is not the reason I said it, I was merely stating a fact. Besides, if I wanted it that badly, I am sure I could find a way to make it for myself."

Pursing his lips with an air of finality, the slate-haired human raised a brow, challenging the butler to push the subject further. He wisely chose not to. "Of course, my lord. I have not a single doubt that you could." But would he really do it if it came down to it? That was the question. "Might I suggest you take a break soon? It is already far passed noon and I have almost finished preparing your dinner." Ciel gave a dismissive nod, setting aside his quill and rising from the velveteen wingback chair with a final glance toward the completed paperwork. It had taken all morning, but he was relieved to have all of it read, signed, and sealed to be delivered. "Very well, do inform me when it is prepared, until then I shall be in the library. Is the fire already lit?" Sebastian bowed, lashes lowering a hint when he stood straight once more, regarding his master from the moment in which their eyes locked. A decade had passed and he was still as tiny as ever, having only gained two more inches in height, leaving his head to reach just below his butler's shoulder. Overall, Sebastian found that his lord's appearance hadn't changed much at all over the years. He remained thin and still bore the gentle features of a porcelain doll, coral lips set into a permanent pout and skin a shade away from being the fair colour of his beloved roses. He was ever so captivating in Sebastian's eyes. "Yes, my lord. The fire in the library has recently been stoked, but should it need more wood, do not hesitate inform me and I shall see to it immediately." 

"Very good. You are dismissed," Ciel said, watching the demon depart before releasing a breath he didn't realize he was holding. He had been avoiding his butler's stare for weeks now. Nothing had changed in their relationship per se, and yet _everything_ had. He could constantly feel Sebastian's eyes on him, prying at the threads that kept his secret hidden. He was determined to be the one to slide his eyepatch off at the end of the day once more. Whether out of familiarity and a decade old ritual or out of curiosity to find what he hid, Ciel wasn't sure but he knew he couldn't allow the devil to see the truth; the mark he donned, the same one the immortal creature himself flaunted. He wasn't ashamed, his eyes had been set on his butler for years now, long before he could place a finger on what he felt or call the feeling blossoming in his heart and his soul. Untainted longing - a desire burrowing deeper than any other he'd known in past years of his lifetime. His parents were soulmates, they had known it since the day they met and never housed any fear for their future or bond. His life wasn't so steady or sure, however. His soul was intended to complete the darkened one of the devil who was to consume it, and how could an entwining of hearts and beings possibly rival the rapture of swallowing up a deliciously scarred soul in its entirety? It was no competition and he had no wish to say otherwise. Grudgingly, he would admit he had gained a fondness for his hellish butler, but he suspected it wasn't because of his services. His food was divine, his cleaning impeccable, his protection unrivalled, his teaching reasonable if not somewhat harsh at times, and his bedside manner highly improved since the forming of their covenant, but what won his affection was their interaction outside of duty's sake. The mischievous smirks and snide remarks, the inside jokes born from late nights traipsing the streets and slums of London, the dangerously amusing games and challenges created out of sheer boredom when he sometimes grew tired of the monotony of mortal life. The surprisingly gentle way he handled him: lifting him from the ground when he grew weary in spite of his age, running slow-moving fingers through his dripping hair during baths, tending a wound when injured during a case, tucking the sheets around him as he fell asleep. He would keep up his role of master, act cross or disapproving in appropriate moments to keep up his facade of disinterest, but never would he truly begrudge Sebastian for his actions. Occasional slips in conduct were expected of course -he was a demon, fit to serve and become his lord's pawn for his not-so-respectable deeds when needed; dealing with murderers was much more fun with a tamed beast by your side. But pride and natures set aside to bear their darkest thirsts and aspirations, they were entangled to the very core, and the mark of the hellebore proved that. But how would a demon react to a mortal soulmate? Sebastian knew he had one, he could never miss the sprawling lines of ebony weaving the his wrist and forearm, but had yet to speak word of it.

Rising from his desk with a disgruntled groan, Ciel fled his office, seeking refuge on the plush lounge residing near the library's fireplace. Gathering his previously discarded copy of A Study In Scarlet from the lamp table, he settled in; legs crossed and his chin propped on his knuckles as he read. It was too easy to lose track of time that way. All thoughts of cases, galas, soulmates, and impertinent business associates were temporarily drowned from his mind as he focused on the words finely printed into the pages of his first edition novel. He was so lost within the author's world that he failed to hear the three steady raps sounding from the other side of the door or the rug-muffled footsteps, coming to with a jolt when a blur of black obscured his peripheral vision. "You're going to have a stiff and aching neck by midnight if you continue to slump that way, young master."

"I'm not slumping," he denied petulantly, raising his daily read higher to block out his view of Sebastian. He gained a chuckle, a gloved hand seizing the spine of the hardback, lowering the object to prevent it from obscuring his master's displeased features. He wanted to see the earl's reaction to his small gift. He wasn't entirely sure it was appropriate for a servant to gift his master with anything on the holiday of romance, but he figured it would be accepted well and with no regard to the occasion it was bought in honor of.

"Craning your neck then. You are forever enthralled by that novel, aren't you, young master? If I remember correctly, it was published in book form back in eighteen eighty-eight and you seem to read nothing else since. I suppose that means you don't wish to have his newest publishing then?" The butler sighed in mock disapproval. "If that's the case, whatever shall I do with this?"

Giving Ciel no chance to reply, he pulled his hand from behind his back, revealing a small parcel tied shut by a velveteen ribbon of the darkest charcoal. "What...?" Thin brows drew together in consternation, studying the gift as if he was expecting it to suddenly explode or come alive and eat him.

"Have no fear, my lord, it won't bite. If you would open it, please? I am most eager to see what you think of it."

Ciel considered scolding Sebastian for his impertinence; honestly, a butler ordering his lord as if he were the master of the house? Against his better -or simply aristocratic- judgement, he pushed down the instinctual urge. That in itself would've shocked him had being given a gift by his demon not done so already. Nodding his agreement, he tugged a loose end of the ribbon, sending the strands of fabric draping over his legs as they fell from their elegant bow. The wrapping paper fell off next, revealing bold black lettering and a crimson cover. "'The Sign of the Four?' It is an exquisite copy. Wherever did you find it? I have been searching all over London for a nice edition since it was first sold." Studying it closely, Ciel ran his fingers along the spine and crisp page edges, finding nothing but high quality leather and excellent crafting. He was entranced by it. Not only was the book itself splendid, but he couldn't grasp why Sebastian saw it fit to give him anything. He was bound only by contract, he had no obligation to offer him anything more than his services and yet he had.

"I am pleased to hear you say that. I happened upon it a fortnight ago when I went to London for special stew ingredients when you fell ill. It was the first and last time I have seen such a fine copy." The smile curling his lips was genuine. Not a false one, nor a cunning smirk; he was truly joyous over the heir's approval. He would argue it if accused, and later convince himself that it was all for show. To envoke strong emotions in his prey and season his future meal in the process, making it far more flavorful than it already was - even the most delightful, gormet dishes require a hint of sugar to bring them up to perfection. But deep down, he knew better. Feelings were whirling and writhing in his core, igniting and burning hotter and brighter with each year that passed. The emotions were ones he didn't understand in the beginning. It had never happened to him before, as far as he knew, it was impossible for a devil to feel anything more affectionate than pride for their bound soul. He was wrong, it seems. For now, what began as a miniscule fondness had spread and grown into something much more powerful. He was in love with the man whose soul he was to devour.

"I have also brought you up some chocolate truffles and Earl Grey to enjoy with your reading," Sebastian drew his attention to the tea cart, true to his word, a neat line of chocolates decorated the fine China they sat upon, grandiose in appearance with dainty, alternating swirls of pink, red, and white; the center one was shaped like a heart. He had already consumed his usual afternoon tea and now he was being presented with more? He was far from disappointed. It was no great secret that he retained quite a large sweet tooth, but Sebastian _never_ let him have extra desserts and candies before dinner.

"They look rather delicious," He admitted quietly, seeing no need to mask his approval. He didn't ask for this, so he may as well show how grateful he was for it without fear of judgement for his somewhat soft words. "But I'm confused. What's the reason behind all of this? Have you done something wrong and wish for my forgiveness prior to your confession?"

The smirk adorning Ciel's lips didn't go unnoticed. "Do I need a reason to spoil my master on occasion? You've been quite busy lately, is it not possible that I wanted to reward you for such hard work and bravery on her majesty's last case?" It wasn't the reason, but it was a nice addition. He had been researching and solving crimes to the point of exhaustion as of late, a little celebration would do him good after his newest triumph.

"It's not impossible, but I think we both know that it isn't true. Now, tell me what it is," Ciel plucked a dark chocolate candy designed with red from the tray, biting into it with a blissful sigh as cherry liquid burst into his mouth. It had been years since he had so much as laid eyes on a cherry cordial and he savoured its flavour with closed eyes.

Sebastian's keen eyes focused in on a tiny drop of cherry juice dripping from betwixt the other's lips, painting the soft pink flesh ruby, clinging to the delicate plumpness like a raindrop to a windowpane. How it would feel, how it would _taste_ to lick that blood-hued filling straight from the smaller male's mouth - the tang of his soul mixing with the rich fruit and inviting lips. At this rate, it may be the single chance he gets to sample fragments of that glowing competition to the human body that kept tucked away all that he was, and all that he himself had worked so earnestly for. If he let himself fall any further than he had thus far, he would never be able to let go of this mortal, and would never find it in himself to tear the purest soul he ever laid eyes on from the boy's warm and captivating body. His visage, his voice, his mind, his heart: everything about him was undeniably appealing to Sebastian.

Perhaps keeping him from the rest of the world, his family, the other servants, and his future soulmate included, would be far more rewarding than devouring him in one swallow and losing his company for the rest of a long and monotonous eternity. What if he were to keep him safe after he exacted his revenge? Protect him, allow him to thrive without the heavy, black cloud of their covenant looming over his head like a bad omen or a circling vulture waiting patiently to pick dry the scraps of what he was in life. To hold him captive in his arms, in his fabricated wings, within his own home in the underworld - the one priests assumed burned so vivaciously and with such drowning heat it could engulf their world above in seconds of contact. They were wrong, it wasn't made up of flames and great evil beings roaming crumbled streets, causing all manners or chaos and destruction. In reality, it was the complete opposite. No warmth existed in hell, it was cold and desolate, ash falling from the dark skies like the snow coating the roof of Phantomhive Manor. Not many denizens could be found there anymore, most choosing to skulk amongst their mortal opposites regardless of if they were engaged in a contract or not, but it was still home. He didn't miss the loneliness that would befall him anytime he holed himself up within the bedroom of his own shadowy estate, but if he had Ciel there with him someday... Then maybe, just maybe, it wouldn't be so bad.

Realizing he had yet to answer his contracted's query, he looked down at the petite man as he poured his tea and held the teacup out for his lord's taking. "I'm unsure whether or not you have noticed, but today is the fourteenth of February. As such, it is St. Valentine's Day. Is it not common to give a present on holidays?"

Sipping his tea, Ciel stared on curiously. _This_ is what he was given such fineries for? A consumer's holiday? The origin story that pertained to a beheading? "I see. It is usual on Christmas, birthdays, and occasionally New Year's Eve, but on St. Valentine's Day, it is traditionally lovers. I suppose there are exceptions though," he said, a twinge of unsureness striking through his even tone. "Well, either way, I thank you."

Sebastian bowed, taking that as a dismissal and headed for the door, halting two steps from the door with his hand on the knob when Ciel's voice rang out behind him. "Sebastian, I wish for you to accompany me in the gardens before dinner. Do grab my overcoat, won't you?"

'How strange,' Sebastian mused. His master didn't often ask for his company when he went out on the estate's grounds unless it was while he was riding or hunting. All the same, it pleased him greatly. "Of course, my lord," He replied, first gathering the discarded morning coat on the arm of the sofa. "I see you have removed your coat. Did the fire get too warm for you? I did try to keep it at a reasonable temperature."

He studied the item of clothing closely as he held it open, watching his master's slip his arms through it until it elegantly hugged his lithe form. It was far from his usual choice of suits. The style of coat remained unchanged, identical in every shape and form to his most treasured cobalt coat, only it was made up of dark crimson fabric and lined at the wrists with ruby cufflinks and sable lace, well matched to an obsidian waistcoat. His master generally favoured blues and greys along with the occasional black, he wasn't entirely sure he had _ever_ seen him in a shade of red. It suited him though, not an ounce of nobility diminishing with the unique addition to his wardrobe. Come to think of it, the finicky little mortal had requested it himself, brushing aside Miss Hopkins' complaints of his last minute decision. Maybe, just maybe, he had secretly gotten it tailored specifically for St. Valentine's Day.

Sebastian disappeared from the room before returning with a black overcoat in hand, draping it over the boy's shohlders and buckling it shut immediately. He tugged the grey fur lined hood to untuck it and settled it neatly over the dumortierite strands catching an orange halo from the twirling flames behind him.

"No, it was sufficiently warm without being too overwhelming, it was just more comfortable to read without it since I was the only one here." Appeased by Ciel's statement, Sebastian released a small breath of relief. He despised displeasing his master unless it was his direct goal to do so. It would always be amusing to see him scowl when he was given less sugar in his tea than usual - Sebastian's own experiment a few months ago to see if he would notice, or scoff when he was fed a dessert without an abundance of complex flavours at a ball hosted by another prominent family, but he couldn't bear the shame he felt when it was an accident on his part. He was to be the _perfect_ butler, not a _good_ one.

Stepping back to give the young lord space to walk, Sebastian opened the door and followed the slighter male through the winding hallways and down the grand staircase, keeping a respectable distance while silently studying him. It was rare to see him enjoy much in life apart from sweets, his work, and thoughts of achieving his revenge, but he did tend to seek comfort or peace in nature once in a blue moon. Is that what this was today? A break from it all? Stepping from the cozy manor into the wintry world outside, the sole sound heard was crunching of snow beneath their feet, footprints marking the solid, packed pristine powder as they trudged through it on their way to the gardens. Watching the earl struggle to move through the snow reaching his mid-calf, the demon wondered how he managed to take a step in the first place. Ciel was undeniably strong of will and mind, but was rather frail when it came to his physical prowess. The scene playing out currently did nothing but prove the butler's point further. "Young master, would you rather I carry you to the bench in the center of the garden? I know that's where you plan to go."

"Just what are you implying, that I can't walk myself?" He snapped, raising his chin haughtily. He was infuriated, but at his body instead of his servant. He was twenty years old for god's sake, he should have grown tall enough to walk through a foot of snow years ago! Grudgingly he came to a halt, staring up at Sebastian with irritation burning in his eyes, wordlessly berating the other male for his impressive height. Must be nice to alter your height to any you desire. Sebastian didn't try to hide his smirk, letting it spread his lips into one of the most cheeky, evil grins Ciel had laid eyes. The younger male crossed his arms, mouth twisting into an equal mix of pout and glower as he was lifted from the ground and carried effortlessly into the barren garden that came to life so vibrantly in the spring. Not all plants were wilted in the cold winter months however, one remained - thriving and sprouting new blooms alongside the existing ones, ready to open any day now. It was the hellebore. White roses may have been Ciel's favourite flower, likely because of the connection between them and his mother, who always adored the pure light they carried, but helleborus was without a doubt the devil's favoured plant.

All other flowers died this time of year, returning with warm weather and endless days of sun, but the hellebore sprouted despite the blizzards and ice, parading petals of an indigo so dark that they were almost black. It lived on while others withered away at the first sign of hard times, taunted others with its unique exterior while hiding its deadly roots until it was too late to be saved, its dark beauty fascinating and breathtaking all at once. It was much like his young master, he contemplated, unlike all others. Arriving at the stone bench, Sebastian shifted Ciel to one arm, swiping away the sheet of snow coating the seat. He set the earl down as soon as it was free of all slush, standing off to the side while Ciel's wandered to each of nature's attributes, finally settling when he reached the lone flower, lashes lowering in recognition. He raised a hand, idly readjusting his hair over his eyepatch, stubbornly keeping all traces of skin near it completely out of sight.

Sebastian knew better than to ask the question plaguing him, but it refused to subside, clawing and knawing at his mind and restraint until he was all but shuddering at the force it took to keep his lips sealed and his human guise unwavering. Why was the need to keep the right side of his face hidden so urgent? Unable to keep his thoughts at bay any longer without growling them out in his mother tongue, Sebastian finally spoke, his words jolting Ciel from the reverie he had unknowingly fallen victim to. "My lord, something has been bothering me for quite sometime now and I had hoped that you might be able to answer my query." Ciel nodded for him to continue and he took that opportunity without delay. "Why are you so intent on keeping your eyepatch hidden? Have you sustained an injury near it that I have neglected to tend? Or... Have you perhaps begun to regret forming the contract and yearn to hide all traces of it?"

Ciel's mouth fell agape at that, closing it when a chilly breeze threatened to chap his lips. "Just what are you going on about? I'm doing no such thing!" The tremor in his voice belied his words, a glint of worry present in the one visible orb of ocean blue.

"With all due respect, my lord. I know you are lying. Your heart is pounding and you stuttered, that something I have not heard you do in years. I have no right to coerce you into telling me, but I do wish you would change your mind and admit the truth, whatever that may be."

This was it, the moment Ciel had been dreading since he noticed his soulmark expanding onto his cheek and touching the edge of his jaw where his hair barely reached. Sebastian wanted to know the truth, and while he had no obligation to tell him, he wasn't sure he wanted to leave it to remain a secret any longer. Does he admit to his butler, to his _demon_ , that they are soulmates or that every time he saw his face he craved to pull him forward by his tie and crash their lips together? Or does he stay silent, and carry the hidden truth until the day Sebastian takes his soul, noticing the identical mark as the light fades from his eyes. He hardly imagined a demon reacting well to a human partner, no matter how kindly Sebastian treated him. But if there was any chance of being accepted, then why wait until his death to find out? It would be painful to see resentment shine in those usually warm cinnamon eyes, but if there was one thing he knew, it was that he could never be honest with him if he didn't tell him now. Somehow, he felt as if it was betraying Sebastian to mask something so large. Besides, it would soon grow too much to cover anyways.

"I will show you then, but I don't think you're going to like it very much..." Ushering Sebastian closer and pushing his hood down, Ciel's fingers met the strings limply swaying from his eyepatch. Shutting his eyes, he gave the fabric a firm tug. The knot released and the silk patch fell into his awaiting hand, leaving his bangs to conceal the mark of their bond. There was no turning back. Lifting his head, he stared at the man before him, fingers curling around the edges of his coat to pull the wool more tightly around himself. He waited, letting Sebastian face their new reality at his leisure instead of unobstructing the view himself. It meant more this way. 

Sebastian watched elegant, ring adorned fingers clench the material beneath them, thinking himself foolish for having not covered them in gloves before they ventured out, but pushed the thought aside until later. With an vestige of uncertainty, he tenderly brushed aside the thick tresses, revealing the last thing he had ever expected to see, but the single thing that explained all of his sentiments toward his young master. _He was his soulmate._

The inky lines of a flourishing Hellebore stole away what little attention remained on the nobleman's delicate digits, its bold curls embellishing Ciel's silky right cheek in its prominent swirls and shapely blooms. It twisted into an intricate spiral beneath Ciel's marked eye, tiny round, green leaves alternating with the purple aubergine blossoms. It twirled and twined in front of his ear and flirted with his jaw, stopping just short of kissing his throat. When touched by its twin mark, they would connect, completing one another just as the pure and tainted souls interlocked in an elaborate, everlasting dance of unrivalled love. Sebastian couldn't tear his amaranth gaze from the proof of their bond. All this time, the mystery Ciel had been hiding so fervently was their destined partnership. Ciel was his, in contract, and in heart. A rush of emotions nearly had him stumbling in his mission to pull the mortal closer, the heart he denied having for centuries thudding so hard he could hear its rapid beating in his ears, pulsing and drowning out the sounds of nature around them. Ciel was his soulmate. He couldn't stop repeating that phrase in his mind. They would never have to part or compete for each other's love. They were made specifically for each other.

Losing control, he snapped from his role of perfect butler for the first time since he was summoned by his tiny master, and before Ciel could whisper or so much as take another breath, the demon's lips were pressed to his, pouring the longed for touches and every single ounce of emotion into that one embrace. He must have pictured this very moment in his mind a thousand times, but he realized now that he had never been anywhere close to imagining it as it truly was, for it was far better than his mind could ever muster.

He guided Ciel to rise to his feet, holding him near by the waist while cupping that black stained cheek, caressing the lines lying there with a touch more benevolent than any creature should be able to provide or possess. Ciel reacted in kind, hands grasping at the back of his tailcoat in desperation, seeking out his devil's lips the second they threatened to part from his. He was utterly love-drunk, driven by unadulterated affections to press flush against Sebastian's chest, mouth greedily devouring Sebastian's.

Eventually, they were forced to part, Ciel panting heavily to regain lost breath while Sebastian took on an uncharacteristically soft smile, lips grazing over his soulmate's right cheek and eyelid, taking note of a small bud forming at the tip of his lashes, soon to spread to the fragile flesh above. Meanwhile, Ciel took to slipping off Sebastian's left glove where he'd caught glimpses of his own hellebores in the past, letting out a serene puff of air when he saw the vines, his breaths appearing as smoke against his lips in the frigid temperatures. He took it in his own, tracing languidly over the stem and leaves before bringing it to his jaw, allowing Sebastian to see the way they connected and intertwined, fitting together like two pieces of a puzzle. Chuckling softly, the immortal lowered his hand and met the bicoloured gaze he'd spent years admiring, knowing from this point on that he would have permission to worship his master in the way he'd wanted to for years without question or complaint; Body, mind, and soul. And now, they would be together for eternity; long after the Earth, heaven, and hell had all crumbled to dust, they would still remain. He would make sure of it. "My, my, I never thought it could truly be you, young master. Or should I say... _My sweet hellebore?_ "

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: Hellebores are related to demon summoning in lore. Come hit me up on Tumblr!: griever-bit-my-finger


End file.
